


The Limping Spider

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Education, Family, Gen, Slice of Life, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl has a close friend who lives at his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Limping Spider

The spider had damaged one of its legs in a fall several years ago. Earl knew that it was the same one because of the limp it had when it moved, favoring the leg that had been damaged. It had become a familiar sight in his home and Earl felt that the spider was as much part of the family as he was.

He was sitting at the table, using a stick dipped in grape juice to write some new recipes into a book when movement caught his eye. He smiled as he stopped writing, reaching out with his free hand. “Hello.”

The spider limped its way over to him, crawling into his fingers. The creature held on as Earl brought his hand close to his face, smiling at it. “How goes the hunting and weaving?” he asked.

A soft cough made him lift his head, catching sight of his son watching from the doorway. *Do they understand you?* Roger signed.

“They do.”

*And you understand them too?*

“As best as a human can, yes.” Earl watched as his son processed this information, allowing the spider to settle down for a nap on the back of his hand.

*Will you teach me?*

He smiled and pulled out a chair for Roger to sit beside him. He gently shook the spider awake, gesturing to his son. “Would you like to help?”

The spider lifted up two of its front legs in agreement.


End file.
